


The Music of Home

by ml101



Series: Ocean of Stories [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Christmas in July
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestitlskin was sick and tired of being interrupted by stupid humans whenever he plays his violin. That is until a certain new librarian moves into the village.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Humans were stupid.

That was something Rumplestiltskin was very positive of. Was it his fault those meagre creatures couldn’t get a hold of themselves and not mind where they are going when he plays his violin? Was it his fault that the human brain cannot fathom the melody he creates with his instrument? Was it his fault that they all get mesmerized by his music and drown themselves when he wants to play?

It most certainly was not and he was going to play his violin when he wanted to, where he wanted to. If those humans drown themselves because of their own stupidity then so be it.

So there he was again, sitting on a rock by the river, watching the water lilies dance across the surface of the water. He studied his violin and surveyed his surroundings. No human in sight. He was positive this time around that he wouldn’t be bothered by their sudden screams of anguish for their drowned brethren.

He played. His fingers dancing across the fingerboard and the strokes of his bow dancing across the sunlight. He played to his heart’s content and did not mind anything else that was going on around him. His sole focus was on the music his violin created…

But then the rustle of leaves and the sound of water splashing brought him out of his thoughts and with a growl he turned to meet the pathetic creature who would soon meet his or her death for disturbing him.

But all thoughts of anger and hatred were soon thrown out of his head when he saw who had just interrupted him.

This particular human was new. He had not seen her in the village nearby or when the crowds gathered around the river to grieve for another pathetic human to have drowned.

No this woman was a novelty. Her brown hair in waves dropped past her shoulders and her deep blue eyes gave Rumple the feeling of being swallowed by the ocean where he was at peace.

“Oh please don’t stop,” the woman replied. “That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard in my life.” She stopped and offered him a smile. “Please do continue.”

Yes, definitely new to the village and to the region. “Ahhh, you wouldn’t want me to continue playing dearie. Especially given how shallow the water is and you’re already one foot into it.”

The woman gave him a puzzled looked but dropped her gaze and true enough she had already stepped into the river, the water close to her knees.

“Oh,” the woman replied. “I wasn’t minding where I was going. I just loved the music you were playing.” She looked back up at him. “Would you play again once I get out of the water? Is that why you stopped?”

“In part,” replied Rumple as he stood to face her. “But mostly because I don’t want your other human friends to come and complain again that I’ve killed another one of you.”

“You kill people?” asked the young woman, her voice quivering with fear and Rumple mentally kicked himself for not minding his words.

“Not intentionally, no,” replied Rumple quickly. “It’s just you lot tend to not watch where you’re going whenever I play. Some of your elders think I mesmerize you into drowning yourself and some other nonsense when all I want is to play my violin.”

“By all means,” replied the woman with a smile. “I just want to hear you play.”

“I don’t play for just anyone,” said Rumple quickly, his tone rising in annoyance.

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that,” replied the woman. Her face then broke out into a smile. “Would you play for a friend then?”

“I don’t have friends,” replied Rumple. “Have you no idea what I am?”

“I’m a librarian, of course I know what you are,” replied the woman. “I just chose not to judge by what other people tell me and figure things out by myself.”

Rumple looked at her quizzically. My she really was a remarkable human. She was certainly different...but different wasn’t a bad thing.

“You didn’t answer my question though,” began the woman again. “Would you play for a friend?”

“Well friends usually know the names of each other?” replied Rumple hesitantly.

The woman smiled and offered her hand. “Belle. My name’s Belle.”


	2. Chapter 2

Belle came back every single time. It wasn’t like he would plan it as well. He had picked random times of the day to be at the lake and playing his violin. There was no pattern to it but every time he would get lost into the music, there she would be splashing by and he would always stop and remind her to get back to dry land and he would play again.

It had been going on for quite some time now and Rumple couldn’t stop thinking about her. Couldn’t help but imagine what she must be doing if not listening to his music? What her normal day was like? How she passed the time? What she usually did as the librarian?

Not being able to banish the thoughts from his head, Rumple decided to venture into the village and maybe try and get a glimpse of Belle’s life.

He knew much of human interaction to blend in with the crowd...he hoped that Belle would be able to recognize him in human attire but didn’t get his hopes up.

He has heard of many of his kind meeting and falling in love with humans...but it all never ended well and with all with his kind returning to their home, the river.

Maybe this could be his last consolation to himself. Things have been turning difficult to ignore and Rumple’s thoughts had wandered about leaving this particular village and looking for another river to call home.

But that sounded more ludicrous each day...it wasn’t because the river he was currently staying was home. But the word had transformed its meaning ever since Belle had arrived.

He just wanted to see her. See her with her fellow humans and maybe that will finally push him to leave, to stop thinking about this lovely woman who has turned his life upside down.

Passing for an ordinary human was easy. People walked past him without a second glance. Some people were friendly enough to greet him but those were just pleasantries.

He thought he’d have to ask for directions to the library but upon seeing the clock tower in the middle of the village, Rumple just knew that was his destination.

He pushed open the doors and was greeted with a sight. There were a lot of children all vying for the attention of a very beautiful woman by the counter. She was handing out thin pictures books to all the children she could manage and all of them squealed in delight once they got their book.

The sight made him stop. It was a perfect picture in front of him...one he would never have thought something he would want, such a mortal scene and yet…

And yet he wished he could share a life with her.

Not wishing to make his presence known, Rumple slipped out of the library as quietly as he came and headed back to the river. He wasn’t going to play today...no he was just going to leave.

Belle had a life far different from his own. Given a choice, he would give it up for her. But she would pay a burden that he didn’t want for her.

So he did the only thing he could think of, run away.

* * *

Rumple sat by the water’s edge, still clothed in human clothes, watching the flow of the river. The sound of stream eased his mind a little with the course of action he was going to take. One would say that he was delaying the inevitable. But what was he waiting for?

Belle only did show whenever he would play and he didn’t want to force her to come to the river with his music. He wanted her to come because she wanted to…

But she hasn’t and it was time. Rumple stood and was just about to take his leave when someone crashed into him from behind and they both fell into the river.

Dripping wet, Rumple lifted his head to see Belle lifting her own head from his chest. She too was drenched but a small smile was on her face. “Guess I wasn’t paying attention again.” They both straightened up but did not move from their current position in the river. She studied him and her smile brightened. “I was right. I saw you come to the library earlier.”

“Yes,” began Rumple, not wanting to lie to her especially now that she had shown up. “I just...well I guess you can say that I wanted to say good-bye.”

“What?” asked Belle quickly, her smile dropping. “Why?”

All possible answers left Rumple’s head and he could only look at her. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” he immediately replied. “No you didn’t...it’s just--” Again, no words were coming to mind until his eyes landed on his violin. “Make I ask you something, Belle.”

“Of course,” replied Belle, slightly confused with the request but wanting nothing more for him to stay.

“Why do you come whenever I play?” asked Rumple. “No matter what time of day it is, you always come.”

Belle smiled hesitantly and walked over to the violin, picking it up and handing it over to Rumple. “As I’ve told you before, I love hearing it.” She paused, seemingly understanding what he was truly asking. “I love seeing you play. I love hearing the music you create.” She took his hand into her own free one and her smile brightened. “I love the creature that makes that possible.”

Rumple’s eyes widened. Did he hear her right? “How--”

She took his hand and placed it over her heart. “I know in here.” She paused and met his eyes. “Are you leaving because you don’t feel the same way or because of something else?”

“I don’t to be a burden to you,” he suddenly said, not knowing where he got the courage to be honest. “I don’t know how to live a human life. But--”

“But?” Belle asked, urging him to continue.

“All I know is,” continued Rumple as he looked at both their hands holding the violin. “Before my music was my home...now it’s changed to a person.” He turned to her. “My home is you. No matter how painful it must feel to let you go.”

“And why do you have to let me go?” asked Belle, her face not angry or sad, just confused. Rumple made to reply but she cut him off by leaning forward and capturing his lips with hers. A kiss that gave him a feeling just like that of when he would get lost while playing his violin, the feeling he got whenever he really did feel at home.

Belle had let go of his violin and had wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss. He didn’t know how long they stood there but when they finally broke apart, Belle leaned her forehead against his. “And all I know is this, you’re not human and I am not a water spirit,” she paused and met his eye with a powerful and loving gaze. “But I love you and you’re my home too.”

Rumple felt a weight was lifted off him and he just looked at her, a real genuine smile on his face. He leaned forward and kissed her again. He didn’t know what was going to happen next...but he knew that he wasn’t going anywhere any more.

In her arms, he was home.


End file.
